Storage replication is a data protection strategy in which data objects (e.g., files, physical volumes, logical volumes, file systems, etc.) are replicated to provide some measure of redundancy. Storage replication may be used for many purposes, such as ensuring data availability upon storage failures, site disasters, or planned maintenance. One common use for storage replication is to protect a data center that is in use, by providing a secondary or back-up data center that comes online in the event of a failure at the primary data center. Preferably, storage is replicated as often as desired to minimize the amount of data that would be lost in the event of a failure. However, certain situations may lead to an inability to replicate data as often as desired. For example, data centers that are “mobile” may have connections to the replicating computing network that are of a nature such that replication may not be performed as often as desired (for example, connections with low bandwidths, poor quality connections, and the like). Thus, techniques are needed for improving storage replication.